Spice and Sugar
by Schmitz-Stargazer
Summary: Add a little spice and sugar to 11 year-old Sakura Haruno's life, you get a kickass Haruno in return. Just that, who expected that one of the spices were the death of her parents. Editing! Don't kill me! *Get's shot*


**Yo dudes! Hope you enjoyed my one-shot for Naruto! As you can all see I really love Sakura so this is another Multi/Sakura. If you want me to add someone to her love list, leave a review!**

**Full Summary: When an unfortunate accident happens, Sakura Haruno has to deal with the obstacles being hurled her way without her parents support. And apparently, Sasuke is one of the obstacles too. Add a little more sugar and spice and you get a kickass Haruno.**

**'****_Bold Italic'_**-Inner Sakura

_'Italic'_-Sakura thinking

Sakura loved her parents-Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno-more than _most things._

One example of the things she loved more than her parents was this; Sasuke Uchiha

Once in a fight with her parents, she dared to say she would rather live with her 'Sasuke-kun' rather than them when they grew old, before rushing out the door.

And it was because of that foolish act, that she was now standing in front of their graves. She clenched her fist, as she watched a citizen of Konoha pay their respects.

Tears were threatening to form and drop. As she watched the last citizen pay their respects, her tears fell, and as if on cue, the sky became overcast with grey clouds, as rain drops fell down, making a rather peaceful noise, in Sakura's opinion.

The citizen scattered, making a beeline towards their houses, not wanting to get caught in the rain. Meanwhile, Sakura didn't even move a limb. She just stood there, like a statue.

**_"CHA! _****_Get moving! You need to make your parents proud of you! SHANNARO!"_**

_"Eh. For once you're being sensible, inner." _Sakura mentally deadpanned.

Usually, Inner would be retorting, but Inner Sakura had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

><p>As she walked along the streets on the way home, she heard pitying comments. "Poor girl, I heard she is only like, eleven?"<p>

"Served her right, she was fangirling over the boy."

"YEAH! I even heard she said she would disown her parents when she grew up."

The pinkette's eyebrow twitched. Disown? Excuse me, she only said that out of fury and she said she would rather _live_ in Sasuke's house, not disown them.

Sakura didn't know if she would ever smile again. This incident made her think about Ino. The pinkette felt foolish for giving up on her blonde best friend.

How could she abandon the one who popped her personal bubble? How could she abandon the one who gave her encouragement?

Sakura Haruno wanted her parents back. She wanted Ino back.

And none of this wouldn't have happen if _he_ didn't appear in her life.

If _he_ didn't exist. Suddenly, the blossom felt an urge to bitch-slap him in the face. And that he, was Sasuke Uchiha.

Pretty ironic huh? One minute she was fangirling over a boy with a stick-stuck-up-his-ass, and the next she wanted to punch him to Mars.

**_"Dude, instead of mentally hating a guy with only revenge in his mind, go and train. CHA! I WON'T TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER!"_**

Okay, now Sakura was really suspecting that someone kidnapped her Inner.

* * *

><p>The pinkette tapped her foot on her storage, hoping some kind of secret door would open up and lead to a room where there were many scrolls, each one containing information about her clan and clan techniques, like those stories she read at the library.<p>

One.

Two.

Three.

Nothing happened.

**_"Alright, damn it."_**

_"Don't act like that Inner. Who said we couldn't start from scratch?"_

* * *

><p>Sakura repeatedly threw kunai's and shuriken's at a log, but none of them hit the bull's eye. She had been training for about half an hour, but she hardly made progress on her aim and stamina. The pinkette was panting, but still throwing kunai repeatedly.<p>

Suddenly, she saw the log as the hated boy with a duck-ass shaped head.

**_"CHA! YOU HIT THE BULLSEYE!"_**

_"Don't get over excited Inner, we barely scratched the surface."_

After many hours of training, Sakura was physically and mentally exhausted. After she finished her aim and stamina training, she went straight to a waterfall to meditate. However, her chakra reserves had yet not expanded that much.

**_"This won't do, we need to think of something that you are good at."_**

_"What else could I have other than brains?"_

**_"CHA, I know!"_**

* * *

><p>Due to her crazy Inner plans, Sakura was currently climbing a tree now. She threw a rope over a branch, before using the rope to hurl up a bag full of stones.<p>

**_"HAHA! Now just get someone here and drop that big ass shit!"_**

_"Sometimes, I really wonder if you have been kidnapped."_

But nevertheless, she did it.

After about roughly 8 minutes, someone stepped into the training field.

_"Gotcha!" _

Sakura let go of the rope she was holding, making the rocks slam into the person. _"And there was one more trap."_

_Cut._

Sakura winced at the sight of the humongous stone falling on the person. However, the stone cracked. The blossom could catch a glimpse of blonde hair. **(A/N: Guess who!)**

She could only stare in awe as she saw the rock shatter into dust. There stood a blonde busty woman, her blonde hair tied into two low pigtails. The blonde could only smirk at the trap.

"Who did that?" The blonde shouted, making Sakura cringe in fear, as she stepped out from a tree she had been hiding behind.

The blonde's smirk grew wider when she saw Sakura. _"Interesting, reminds me of when I was young."_

"Erm," Sakura started fidgeting around, "could you, like, train me?"

She wasn't sure if she was gonna train her, and she would probably get hurt in the process, but if she wanted to get stronger, she would have to take the risks.

The woman seemed to think about it, before answering, "Very well. But be warned, I won't go easy on you!"

"Understood!"

Suddenly, from the shadows, stepped out a dark-purple haired woman, holding a pig.

She gave a friendly smile to Pinkette, which the girl returned.

"Tsunade-sama, are you certain?" The purple-haired one asked the blonde, who Sakura just learned her name was 'Tsunade.'

"Shizune, I AM VERY CERTAIN OF WHAT I AM DOING!"

And the training begun.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's introduce ourselves!" Tsunade said, taking a <em>hugeeee<em> sip of her sake.

"Ah, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Anything special about you? Come to think of it, is your hair color natural?" Tsunade asked, yet again taking a hugeee sip, almost finishing her sake bottle.

The blossom sighed inwardly. "Yes, yes it is. And yes, I do have something special. I have Inner Sakura."

Tsunade spit out all her sake she had been chugging down at a fast pace.

"Inner?" She questioned.

"Yes… She was there when I was a baby to now. She expresses my true feeling's which I don't want to express on the outside. And lets just say, she has a lot of profanities for a eleven year-old.

"Heh, Sakura, you do realize we can use your Inner in your attacks? You could do attacks that only two-man squads can do." Her shishou replied enthusiastically, still a little shocked, but she had to accept it somehow.

Sakura nodded her head. "Well, first up, clothes!" Her shishou shouted, grabbing Sakura's hand and rushing off to the nearest store.

* * *

><p>"Meet me here everyday in the afternoon." Was the last thing that her shishou said to her, after all the shopping was done.<p>

Sakura walked back home, looking at the mass of muscles she had gained today. She had gained a fair amount of muscles for a eleven year-old.

As she entered her house, Sakura shouted out, "Tadaima!" After a moment of realization, she sat down on a stool quietly.

**_"No time to be brooding on this girl! Go try on your clothes!"_**

_"You're right!"_


End file.
